


Unraveling

by Tezzieh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Byron Thorson, Ivory Lokison, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot about my own character Ivory Lokison-Gabriellion. He is in his 7th year and Slytherins headboy. The young man is called to Umbridge with a very seriouse question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

Ivory perks up as he heard the door of his bedroom open. "Didn't I teach you to knock thrice." He says. His strickness natural to him. The scent of a very familiar fifth year pushes into his nose. "I am sorry Ivory, but it is urgent." Ivory's body calms visibly when he hears Draco Malfoys voice. "What is so urgent that you interupt my ponderings." Ivory's pale lips twist into a small smile. "Headmistress Umbridge wants to see you." Draco says. Unlike so many other slytherins, the blond boy never stammers or feels unconfident by the blind Headboy. "Lead me to her if you will." Ivory stands up and extends a hand. Draco knows what he has to do. He has led the elder student through the castle half a million times. He doesn't mind. He always relishes in the stories of old that Ivory tells. He likes the way Ivory treats him. It is not like all his other lacky friends, who treat him like he knows everything and is capable of doing everything. No, none of that with ivory. Ivory treats Draco like he is a normal, every day guy. Although... Draco knows Ivory cherishes him in other ways...  
Other people always stiffle up when they feel ivory's perpetual cold hands on their arms. Ivory knows only two people who suffer his frost without complaints or reactions. His cousin Byron Love, a seventh year Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy. It pleases Ivory to know the younger boy got so used to the cold. His lips pull in a smile as his fingers feel the fabric of a light cotton shirt. "It must be warm out, for you to wear this. After I am done talking to that toady cunt, you may escort me outside." Ivory lifts his other hand to stroke over Draco's cheek, which he finds by heat location. Being so cold often times help him to avoid bumping into other people by recognising their warmth. Draco's cheeks have a distinct warmth,though, Ivory has become familiar with it. "Don't call The Headmistress a cunt Ivory." Draco attempts to sound strickt. "Draco, just because she favours you and your group of bootlickers, doesn't make her a good person. She is hurting a lot of people. My family Draco, my cousin and many other people at this school. She is a insufferable, toadish cunt." Ivory's voice was stoic and Draco knew he could not speak against him.

Draco knocks on the door of Umbridge's office. She is swift to open. "Ah, you retrieved him." She steps aside. ivory makes a face. She reeks of faul, sweet decay. Ivory has the urge to throw up, but keeps composed. "Whipe that arrogant expression of your face Gabriellion." Umbridge yells. "I have in no way control of how I look in your eyes, for I do not know what it looks like myself. Draco, would you help me sit please." To Umbridge Ivory's voice is filled with Jormundgandrs venom, but as he turns to where he feels Draco's warmth beside him, his voice turns to boiling honey. Draco, who has noticed it too, helps the Headboy sit at a calm pace. He is careful so that Ivory doesn't bump into any of the low tables. As soon as Ivory sits comfortably in a chair that reeks of sweet perfume, they hear Umbrdige's pathetic little hum-hum. "You can leave now, Draco, thanks for bringing Gabriellion in." She says. "Wait for me down the corridor Draco. I'll need you to get me back to the commonroom." Ivory cooes. Draco nods and walks out, hoping Umbridge doesn't see he is getting a slight pink.  
"Why did you make me come to you, Dolorus?" Ivory folds his hands in his lap and makes his unseeing eyes fix on the point where he smells Umbridge's faul stench. "I need some information about your parents and grandparents." Umbridge voice's is pressingly. Ivory frowns his snowy white brows. "There is a reason neither you, nor Fudge can't find this information. I am born in Norway and even there they know only of my mother and her mother in turn. I may inform you that my grandmother was a muggle and that she died birthing my mother. My mother is, as you so affectionately name is, a halfbreed. Half human, half.... something else. If you know, Umbridge, you'd be killed. Just for knowing it. My mother and siblings live a shielded life in Norway and I am not planning to let you rip it all appart. My father has worked so hard for it." Ivory's voice is icey cold and his eyes took on a hazy jade gleam. He hears Umbridge's chair scrape over the ground. "Would you like some tea my dear?" She asks. "I am inclined to say no, for the sheer reason of not trusting you. You could put anything in my tea." Before Ivory was well finished talking he felt fine china touch his hand. "Oh but I must insist." Umbridge sat back, her chair scraping over the floor again. "I see, veritaserum. Like you used on Byron. And still you didn't believe him. He spoke the truth. He is truely the son of Thor and grandson of Aphrodite. If that big oaf is of such heritage, what must I then be. It certainly rung some allarmbells." Ivory rested his finger on what he had indentified as he edge of the cup. With the whisper of a few norse words, the tea in the cup froze over. He smiled a little. "That definately contained veritaserum, it froze much faster than usual. We both know veritaserum is easy to cool down. Much easyer than that cup of sugar sweet tea. Don't fool me, Dolorus, you can't." Ivory's voice has taken a threathening quality. "Are you implying you will harm me?" Umbridge squacks. "I am not implying I will harm you myself, I am implying my father will surely know it if you try to break his barriers and will send people to harm you." Ivory's lips pull in a smirk that can only be inherited from his father. Wicked and Trickster-like. "And who is this father of yours than!?!" Umbridge demands. She rose again, the chair scraping over the floor with more power this time. Ivory tenses as he feels Umbridge's presence looming closer and closer. "You are going to tell me about them now!" She hisses, her breath ghosting over his all too sensitive skin. Her short wand pricks his chest. Ivory feels how his heart begins to hammer. He has no defense to what ever curse Umbridge plans to pull out of her wand now. Or has he? He knows he can, if needed, bluff his way out of this. But only as last resort. His hand, albeit reluctantly, comes up to Umbridge's wrist. His cold touch makes her jerk away. Ivory heaves a silent sigh of relief. If she were to fire a curse now, he has a chance at summoning a shield. "How come you are so cold?" His touch has distracted the Headmistress more than plenty. "It is how I was born, Headmistress. I was born blind, without warm and without color." says Ivory calmly. "A punishment that my grandfather sat up for my father, to repay him for his greed." Ivory always had found it rather entertaining he had to bear the curses his father should have born. He learned to use it to his advantage. He knows he starts to annoy Umbridge good as she audiably waddles to the door and loudly calls for Draco. "MALFOY, BRING THE INQUSITION CROPS HERE!" Umbridge wailes. Ivory remains silent, concentrating on Draco's footsteps that wander away to collect his bootlicker friends. This discontents Ivory to an extend. Umbridge will use the people of his own house against him. He has to deal with them in their turn, that is sure, but to him that might also harm Draco's trust in him. "Please don't bring them into this." He says. Although he professes to remain calm, he does detect a slight tremble in his vocal cords. "And why shouldn't I, they are mine to use as I please." Umbridge laughs her terrible girly laugh. "I am their Headboy. I am supposed to provide them with guidance and protection. I should not be pitched against them." Ivory says, attempting to maintain a strickt tone of voice. But he feels that he falters, he simply cares too much. "If you don't struggle, you will not be pitched against them." Umbridge cooes. Ivory feels how he grew sick in the pit of his stumach. She has it all planned out so well, old toad. Draco comes back, his friends of his heals. The whole bunch of them. Ivory even recognises Pansy Parkinsons detestable perfume. "What do you need us for Headmistress?" Draco asks. Ivory can hear how he is slightly out of breath. "I need answers from your Headboy and you will help me!" Umbridge answers, too greedy, too quick. He hears several sadistic laughs, but a pair of feet backs away. "We will not harm out Headboy." It is Draco to stick up for him. "Of course you will not harm him, you only need to hold him down." Umbridge says. Ivory feels the pudgy warmth of Goyle and Crabbe come closer. With a jerk, Ivory stand up. "I am not going to let you do this Dolorus!" He refuses to let her win this, not even allowing her the empowerment of calling her with her last name. "Oh yes you will." He can hear how vile her smile is. He, though, does not see the gesture she gives Goyle and Crabbe. He only feels how he is grabbed and pushed against a wall. It knocks the wind right out of him. "Now, will you talk now." Umbridge is too euphoric to contruct a normal sentence. Ivory bites his bottomlip and concentrates deeply. Crabbe screeches and let's him go. "Better boy." Ivory uses the arm that has come free to reach for Goyle. With his hand he pries Goyle's jaws appart. Then he brings his face to Goyle's face and blows his ever cold breath into Goyle's mouth. The large boy falls on the ground, his body functions reduced to minimal. He lives, but that is all there is to say. "Who is next?" Ivory asks casually. "Draco, hold him back!" Umbridge screams, for farther away than Ivory expects her to be. Draco hessitates, but Ivory feels how he comes closer. He extends one hands, groping until he feels the warmth of Draco's skin. Slowly he pulls the fifth years closer, breathing his cold breath on Draco's face. "Go away from here, pretend I cast a spell on you. I do not want to hurt you." Ivory whispers, his lips gently caressing the shell of Draco's ear. Draco's breath hitches and his muscles tense. "Run, Draco, run like the devil chases you." Ivory's voice is louder, so the others may think he cursed Draco. The boy nods and flees from Umbridges office, much to Ivory's relief. Only the scents of Umbridge, Zabini and Pansy Parkinson are still without frost. The other members of the Corps lay limp and comatouse on the ground. A maliciouse grin sits on Ivory's lips. "Your pawns are falling swiftly, Dolorus." He cooes. His fingers close around Zabini's jaw. The boy stands frozen, unable to fight. "Leave now, your friends will be awoken after I am done here." Ivory whisperes to Zabini, making his cold breath flow over the boys cheeks. Zabini gulps and nods. As soon as Ivory lets him go, he grabs Pansy by her wrist and pulls her into the hallway. "And now we are alone again... Pity that your plan did not work out huh?" Ivory feels empowered, smelling fear on Umbridge's small form. He however, come unprepaired for her next move. A whipping sound feels his ear and a sharp pain cuts his wrists. He sits, bound to a chair. "You wretched little...." Umbridge hisses. Ivory mentally curses himself, he grew too arrogant fending off the Corps, now he is at Umbridge's mercy, which he doubts she has. "Now you will tell me all about them." Umbridge laughs loudly, trailing her wand down Ivory's troath. Ivory knows which curse is to come next. Tears prick in his eyes as he whispers a Norse apology. His ears perk at the rustle of silk and leather and his nose fills with the scent of permafrost and mischief. "Dolorus, be so kind and step away from my son." His fathers voice is a pleasant purr, like it ever is, but it is filled with venom. It makes even Ivory's muscles tense. Umbridge jerks upright. "Who are you? And why do you think you are allowed here?" she is dumb enough to use a bossy tone. Ivory hears a laugh to curdles his blood. "I am Loki Farbautisen. And I am allowed anywhere. Especially when someone is treathening my children. I may not be a good person, but I am a good parent." Ivory snorts, good parent... bullshit. "So you are Ivory's father." Umbridge takes place behind her desk. "I am, indeed." Loki walks in behind Ivory and disolves his bounds. "Did this ugly woman hurt you Ivory?" He asks. Ivory shakes his head. "No father, she only wanted information about you and grandfather. She did pose to annoy me a great deal." Ivory knows exactly when to play at spoiled prince. Loki clicks him tongue. "Dolorus, you have posed to annoy my son. I am so disapointed." He chuckles. "He refused to give me the information Fudge needs." Umbridge replies sugary sweet. "That information is not yours to give. Ivory, will you leave me with the Headmistress?" Loki cooes. "Very well father." Ivory stands and bows. With Loki's aid, Ivory heads out to the corridors. Much to his surprise, Draco is waiting there for him. "What happened?" Draco asks. "My father paid Umbridge a visit..." Ivory presses his lips together. "And?" Draco is truely curiouse. "Umbridge will never ask about him or my grandfather again." Ivory says. He calmly places a hand on Draco's arm. "Please Draco, be a dear and lead me outside so I might enjoy the weather on this memorable day." He cooes. Draco nods and complies, as always eager to please the Headboy.


End file.
